Sunyi
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Gakupo menghela napas berat, "... kau menderita?" Sekali lagi, Luka hanya diam tanpa memberi respon. Tatapannya tidak fokus, mengarah pada poster-poster gadis berambut twintail panjang yang terpampang di mana-mana. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya―mengacuhkan rasa sakit ketika kuku jarinya tertanam pada telapak tangannya. Ia tersenyum miris. ― For Vocaloid FF Award: Sing


Terdengar bunyi dari sebuah _smartphone_ bermerek terkenal. Ia mengambilnya dan mengecek isinya, terdapat sebuah _email_ dari teman baiknya yang baru saja masuk. Ia membuka pesan itu dan membacanya dalam hati.

_From: Miku  
__Subject: Lagu baruku  
__Luka! Akhirnya lagu baruku sudah selesai sudah selesai direkam. Ini―kukirimkan padamu, semoga kau bisa... bersemangat lagi, ya! :)) Kudoakan yang terbaik untukmu.  
__1 file attached._

Sementara ia mengunduh _file _yang baru saja ia terima, ia pergi ke dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas. Ia mengambil sebotol minuman dingin dan meneguknya. Ia membawa botol itu ikut bersamanya ke kamar. Setelah itu ia mengambil _smartphone_-nya dan mengecek _file_ yang ia unduh tadi.

Ia membuka _file_ berformat .mp3 itu dan mendengarkannya.

Setelah lagu itu selesai, ia mengetik sesuatu pada _smartphone_-nya, membalas pesan yang ia dapatkan.

_To: Miku  
__Subject: re: Lagu baruku  
__Seperti biasa, suaramu sangat bagus, Miku. Tidak heran kau sangat terkenal sekarang. Pasti tawaran rekaman lagu semakin banyak dan kau semakin sibuk. Selamat berjuang untukmu._

Setelah ia menekan _send_, ia melempar ponselnya ke kasur, membuatnya memantul sedikit di sana. Ia meneguk minuman dinginnya lagi, kemudian meletakkannya dengan kasar di meja.

'_Tch, memuakkan._'

* * *

_**Sunyi**_

_**VOCALOID (c) Crypton Future Media**_

_A/N: tumben-tumbennya saya nulis dengan karakter selain Len, Rin, atau Kaito ._. ah iya, ffic ini untuk entri Vocaloid FF Award: Sing (ta-tapi, sepertinya agak off gitu ya ._.)_

* * *

Manik biru pada matanya mengamati tempelan-tempelan poster di sana. Ia juga mengamati bagian _best seller_ yang ada di sebelah kanan pintu masuk. Dan hampir seluruh ruangan itu... dipenuhi oleh poster maupun album_nya_. Gadis dengan _twintail _dan sebuah _negi _sebagai _icon_-nya.

'_Menjijikkan_.'

"Nona, apa yang Anda cari? Mungkin ada yang bisa saya ban―eh?" ucap penjaga toko itu terpotong. Gadis dengan bando putih, kaos putih dan celana _jeans_ selutut berwarna hijau muda itu membalikkan badannya, mengacuhkan tawaran dari penjaga itu―membiarkan penjaga itu hanya diam di sana.

Kakinya terus melangkah dan melangkah tanpa tujuan. Sungguh, ia bahkan tidak ingat tujuannya kemari untuk apa. Ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah _vending machine_. Ia memasukkan koin dan masih ragu untuk menekan salah satu tombol di sana. Ia bingung antara apa yang akan ia beli. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menekankan tombol pada bagian kopi hitam untuknya. Tentu saja, ia langsung menoleh ke arah orang tidak tahu diri yang mengerjainya.

Namun, matanya hanya dapat terbelalak ketika matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang sangat _familiar_ itu.

"Ahaha―maaf, Luka. Niat mengerjaimu itu muncul begitu saja ketika aku melihatmu," ucap lelaki itu sambil tertawa. Luka hanya menghela napas olehnya.

Lelaki bernama Gakupo itu mengeluarkan uang receh dari dompetnya dan memasukkan koin pada mesin itu lagi, "biar kopi ini untukku. Kau beli sesuatu untukmu sendiri." Ia mengambil kopi hitamnya dan membuka kaleng itu, meneguknya sedikit dan kemudian menurunkannya, "ah―ini pahit sekali!"

Luka menggelengkan kepalanya dan membeli sebuah jus kalengan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di dekat sana sambil menikmati minuman mereka―Gakupo akhirnya menyerah meminum kopi hitamnya dan memutuskan untuk membeli minuman baru untuk dirinya sendiri.

Gakupo berdeham, "hei... apa kau masih suka... mendengarkan lagu?" tanya Gakupo memecah keheningan.

Luka membuka bibirnya, berniat berkata sesuatu, namun tak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama... sejak ia tak dapat lagi menikmati lagu yang singgah ke telinganya? Semua lagu terdengar memuakkan baginya saat ini.

"Hn, begitu ya..." sahut Gakupo. Sekali lagi, mereka duduk dalam diam sambil sesekali menyisip minuman mereka.

Ketika minuman Gakupo habis, ia memutuskan untuk memulai perbincangan lagi. "... Sudah hampir satu tahun, dan Miku semakin terkenal sejak itu." Luka tidak memberi respon apapun, ia malah melempar kaleng kosongnya ke tong sampah di dekatnya dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

Gakupo menghela napas berat, "... kau menderita?"

Sekali lagi, Luka hanya diam tanpa memberi respon. Tatapannya tidak fokus, mengarah pada poster-poster gadis berambut _twintail_ panjang yang terpampang di mana-mana. Ia mengepalkan kepalan tangannya dengan erat―mengacuhkan rasa sakit ketika kuku jarinya tertanam pada telapak tangannya. Ia tersenyum miris.

Lelaki berambut ungu itu melirik gadis itu sejenak sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya ke kalengnya yang kosong. "Hanya Miku yang mungkin... memasukkan racun itu. Lagipula tampaknya ia yang paling diuntungkan dengan... kebisuanmu saat ini."

Luka menggertakkan giginya, semakin kesal dengan segalanya―ya, _segalanya_.

"Kami semua tahu pasti Miku yang bertanggung jawab atas kemunduranmu di bidang musik ini. Namun kepala perusahaan rekaman mengacuhkannya―mungkin karena saat ini Miku sangat berjaya. Bahkan jauh lebih terkenal darimu saat kau terus ada di puncak saat itu. Tentu saja ia tak ingin menurunkan nama Miku setelah kau tak dapat bernyanyi lagi." Ia meremas kaleng kosongnya kuat, membuat kaleng itu rusak dan tak berbentuk lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah juga.

Ia bangkit dari bangku itu dan menghembuskan napas berat, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Masih ada pekerjaan lain. Sampai jumpa... Luka."

Luka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menatap kepergian Gakupo. Setelah sosok lelaki itu menghilang di matanya, ia juga berdiri dari bangku itu dan beranjak dari sana.

* * *

Cahaya pada laptopnya menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahayanya di ruangan itu saat ini. Ia sudah mematikan lampu karena saat ini sudah hampir tengah malam, namun masih ada beberapa hal yang harus ia selesaikan.

Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, ia merenggangkan badannya dan menutup program-program yang tadi ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Ketika ia akan mematikan laptopnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya sejenak. Sebenarnya masih ada satu hal yang masih ingin ia lakukan. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan membuang napas perlahan. Luka membuka folder lain dan membuka sebuah lagu.

Lagu yang ia nyanyikan dulu.

Ia memejamkan matanya sambil mendengar setiap lirik yang keluar dari bibirnya saat itu. Menghayati setiap lantunan nada yang ia ciptakan dengan pita suaranya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti setiap kata pada lagu tersebut.

―dan air matanya ikut mengalir bersamaan dengan lagu tersebut.

Ia menaikkan kedua tangannya ke lehernya, mencakar kasar lehernya itu―meninggalkan bekas goresan dari kuku panjang nan indahnya itu. Mengapa? Mengapa sekeras apapun ia berusaha, suaranya tidak pernah dapat keluar lagi? Padahal pita suaranya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia banggakan selama ini―sejak ia kecil.

Namun kini pita suaranya sendiri mengkhianatinya.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara lengannya. Padahal ia selalu bernyanyi kapanpun ia merasa sedih, kapanpun ia butuh hiburan, kapanpun―ya, kapanpun ia ingin bernyanyi. Sungguh―ialah orang yang paling mencintai bernyanyi dalam hidupnya.

(―lalu mengapa harus Luka yang mengalami semua ini?)

Luka menggigit bibirnya, mata terpejam, dan tangan terkepal erat. Bila ia tak bisa bernyayi, lalu apa tujuan hidup ini? Baginya yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan musik, ia merasa alasan untuk hidupnya telah direnggut begitu saja.

'_Dunia ini... memuakkan._'

* * *

_A/N: ha-hai. ja-jadi bagaimana? untuk tema 'sing' ini, saya dapat beberapa plot di otak, namun saya putuskan untuk ambil plot ini―yang si karakter utama tidak dapat bernyanyi, daripada selalu bernanyi. ah―saya tahu ini gaje ._. apalagi ini sangat pendek, pas-pasan nembus seribu kata ._. la-lalu endingnya... lupakan saja "orz_


End file.
